


Come and Rest Your Bones with Me

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [12]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mostly Fluff, how does one end a series, more sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: With the perpetrators under arrest or in the morgue Jamie and Noble take the time to heal and The Reagans come to conclusions on the ex-mobster





	Come and Rest Your Bones with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this story, not to say this is the last of this verse, I will post things in the Extras series or a new series perhaps. 
> 
> But more importantly I want to thank all of you guys for reading this whole crazy rollercoaster, thank you for all of your comment and kudos.
> 
> I know nothing about how hospitals are run nor do I have medical knowledge but I tried google. I might have helped.

Noble lost time, only had snippets of their rescue. He was sure that Jamie's older brother had pulled the dying cop from him, the bump of the ambulance. The noise of the hospital and shouts of doctors.  
He came back to himself in a snap, panic breaking through the haze that was his mind. 

"Sanfino?" It was Jamie's father, he was sitting at Noble's bedside a fact that worried Noble as soon as it settled into his mind. Shouldn't he be with Jamie? Noble pushed himself up, his wrists burn and ached, he looked down at them, his left-hand was more heavily wrapped. "You popped your thumb out of place. Trying to get out of the cuffs, you're very lucky that you didn't break your wrists or bleed out. One of the officers had to sedate you." He remembered that not clearly though bits and pieces horrified to let anyone near Jamie even though Noble somewhere in his panicked mind knew they were there to help. "You bit Danny the first time he tried to take Jamie from you."

Noble felt only a little embarrassed by that, he couldn't fully fault himself, Jamie- was, is? dying. "What about Jamie?"

Frank sighed, haggard and in the time it took for the sound to be realized it was like the man aged ten years. "He's in ICU right now, he's lost a lot of blood, plus the knife tore into his lung. He's not breathing on his own yet." Noble tried to fully get up surprised when Frank pushed him back onto the bed. "Jamie's not awake yet it'll do you no good to rush down there and re-injure yourself."

"It's my fault that he's there."

"No, it's not." It was a statement, Franks tone left no room for argument. "I can see for your injuries that you tried to help him, you were ready to protect him with your life." Frank placed his hand on Noble's shoulder and it filled him with pride more than anytime his own father or uncle did the same thing. It felt like acceptance. 

"What happened to Mike and the other two?"

"Mike was shot while fleeing, one Lucas was arrested and tried to hang himself but he was stopped. The third man escaped and we still haven't learned his identity." Noble found only a little satisfaction in the fact that Mike was shot, some part of him, the part that Jamie had brought back to life wanted Mike to go to trial to spend his life rotting in jail. Noble was feeling undeniably tired, like all the energy he had was suddenly drained from his body.

"Rest up I'll come get you if Jamie wakes up before you are discharged." 

Noble weakly nodded, almost immediately he felt sleep to overcome him.

-line-

Jamie woke up and found a deep feeling of panic already setting in, he found himself unable to breathe something in his throat. For a moment he was thought of biting whatever was stuffed in his mouth, the realization that he was in a hospital came slowly as hands held him down and tried to calm him down so he didn't cause more injury to himself. This brief visit of conscious slipped as quick as it happened.

The next time he woke up his throat was clear though it still hurt to breath.

"Glad to have you back, Officer Reagan."

Jamie barely opened his eye's the brightness of the room near blinding. 

"You've been under for almost a week, you are very lucky to be here." The nurse smiled at him as he finally opened his eye's all the way. "You have a lot of people waiting to see you, in fact, your boyfriend kept trying to sneak out of his room into yours."

"No-Nathan? Is he okay?"

The nurse smiled at him, it was a real smile, not the one that signaled a soft let down. "He's just fine. The concussion cleared up and his wrists have healed nicely, as has his thumb."

The cuffs; Noble kept trying to break through the cuffs, trying to save him.

"Now do you have a specific person in mind to see you or should I just send in whichever member of your family has taken up the vigil at your door. Unless you want to have a second to yourself. I can hold them off for a bit."

"No, I'd be happy to see them," Jamie said noticing the croak to his own voice, the nurse picked up the paper cup and Jamie tried to reach out with his right hand only to be reminded of the fact that it was broken. 

"I'll let them in and get you some water. " The nurse opened the door and spoke to the person before moving out of the way, he smiled as Linda walked into the room. 

"I thought my nurse just left?" He joked earning a smile in return. "Who else is out there?"

Linda sat down beside him, running her fingers through his hair, the same way she did for Jack and Sean when they were hurt, the same way his mother used to. It must be a mother thing. "Pops had gone out to get something for us to eat, Nathan is there too, he's only left once after they discharged him, Erin and your dad had to physically drag him away to shower and eat something better than hospital food."

"Danny and dad?" 

"Danny's gonna try and come after shift but he's caught a kidnapping case, your dad's gonna come after work." 

The silence stretched between them, she looked at the door when a knocked broke the comfortable quiet. The nurse was back, and his father stood beside her.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." Linda gently kissed the crown of his head. The nurse handed his dad the water jug and cup before leaving  
.  
"You gave us quite a scare, we thought we'd lost you."

Jamie looked down at his hands, one in a solid white cast the other still had angry red lines from Mike's knife. "I was a little shaky there too."

"I'm sure the nurse already told you how lucky you are."

Jamie gave a small nod, surprised when his dad pulled him into a hug, and in a moment of weakness, Jamie buried his face in his father's coat like he used to as a child.

-Line-

Danny sat across from Sanfino the man's leg hadn't stopped bouncing since he'd gotten her, hell by the time Linda had called him to let him know Jamie was awake Noble's leg was probably bouncing.   
His eye's still flicked to Danny's bandaged hand with guilt every now and then, even though he'd assured Noble that yeah it had hurt but he understood. He could only imagine if it had been he and Linda in that situation. 

That's what this had been, a game were everyone had a reason to hurt one of the two, Mike wanted to hurt Noble as had Marco, who they had caught two days after Noble woke up, and the man had spilled his guts, and in turn gave Danny information to churn in his mind.

_"We hurt Noble, we hurt his heart that cop is just where he keeps it._

In a way, Lucas had the same plan thought he wanted revenge against Jamie for bringing down the Blue Templar. If Jamie had switched out, he would be just as hurt as Noble had been, just as helpless as the person he loved was mutialted, the pictures had been Lucas's idea, to mess with their minds, distract them from the real plan.

The thought had Danny squeezing Linda tightly against him like that would ward off the nightmarish situation in his head.

His dad came back in the room and looked between the three people who hadn't seen Jamie yet, Pops was alright with waiting, so it was between Noble and Danny. As much as Danny wanted to make sure his little brother was okay, Noble still looked pale as a ghost, the dark circles under his eye's had only gotten worse.

"Go on, Nathan" The name felt odd but it was necessary to use in public with so many people around. "Jamie'll want to see that you're okay too."

The younger man looked up surprised like he had fully expected to have to wait for the chance to see Jamie. After all none of them had liked the idea of Noble and Jamie together but Danny had to admit that as fucked up as their relationship had started there was genuine and true love between the two.

"Go on."

Noble nodded numbly moving down the hall and out of sight.

-line-

Henry tried waiting but Noble had been in Jamie's room for at least an hour and he was going to see his grandson. 

An unwilling smile crossed his face when he walked in the room, Noble and Jamie were crowded together on Jamie's hospital bed, the two sound asleep holding on like the other would vanish if they let go for a second. The two looked ten years younger, the tension drained from their bodies in peaceful sleep.

Henry left the room best to let the two sleep, they all had plenty of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the ennndddd. Feel free to comment, leave kudos yell about these two dorks at my personal tumblr ideasandrp.
> 
> Once again thank you so so much for reading and following this story.


End file.
